


I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend (Part One)

by ladyalta



Series: I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So better hurry up and grow up fast. And when you reached 20, I’m going to marry you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend (Part One)

Sakurai Sho, a second year high school student, was browsing a newspaper to look for a part-time job to support himself in his studies. He was forced by his father to live on his own so that at an early age he would learn to be independent and he would be able to manage their business empire in the future. He loathed his father so much, but as the firstborn and a son at that, he had no choice.  
“Ne, Sho-chan, what are you looking for?” his bestfriend asked. Ninomiya Kazunari or Nino to his friends, a first year high school student, their school’s baseball ace player, was always hanging out in their house before living here in his small apartment. That apartment was paid by his father before the start of his second year but not without any condition. Once he graduated from college and got to manage their business, he will pay back the one his father paid for the apartment.  
“I’m looking for a part-time job,” he said.  
“Oh yeah, you have to support yourself in your studies starting this year. Ugh, I really can’t understand your father, Sho-chan!” Nino said.  
“Me neither. But that’s him, the authority of the Sakurai household and you don’t go against him,” he ranted.

And the something caught his attention in the advertisement section.  
Wanted: Baby-sitter  
Must be good with kids, with good personality and have patience  
Call Mrs. Ohno Satomi to discuss the salary.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
Hmm, baby-sitter? Not bad. I’m good with kids anyway having to take care of Mai before.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Interview day:  
“I’d like to ask why the son of the famous Sakurai Shun of the Sakurai Corporation is applying for this kind of job.” Mrs. Ohno asked.  
Sho cleared his throat as he replied: “You see Mrs. Ohno my father forced me to live on my own at a young age and I have to support myself in my studies so that someday I could become independent and manage our business”  
“Oh! What an interesting father you have there, Sakurai-kun,” Mrs. Ohno said.  
Oh you have no idea, Sho thought as he just smiled in reply.  
“Do you have any experience in taking care of kids, Sakurai-kun?”  
“I do have an experience, Mrs. Ohno. I was the one who took care of my sister as both my parents were busy people, you see,” he said.  
“Well, that’s good to hear! Wait I’m going to call my son so that you’ll get to know each other, ne?”  
“W-wait! I’m hired already?” he asked, bewildered.  
“Yes! I like you to be my son’s baby-sitter. Maybe someday he could be like you! We’ll discuss your salary before you leave later, okay?” Mrs. Ohno said as she went to her son’s room to fetch her son.  
A few minutes later she came back in the living room carrying her son.  
“Sho-kun, meet Satoshi my six-year old son. Satoshi, this is Sho-nii. He will be your baby-sitter. Say hello to him, baby,” says Mrs. Ohno.  
“Hello, Sho-nii,” Satoshi said in his small voice.  
“Hello, Satoshi-kun!” Sho croons as he looked at the chubby-cheeked baby with sleepy feature that he’s going to baby-sit.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Few months later....  
It’s going to be their exam week and Nino asked Sho to tutor him in one of his subjects so that he can maintain his scholarship. But since he has to babysit Satoshi on that day, he decided to let him come with him. He’s going to teach Nino in the Ohno’s household while baby-sitting Satoshi. It’s not that difficult to babysit Satoshi. He’s such a quiet kid, prefers to sit in a corner and draw endlessly on a piece of paper so Sho has time to study. And when the kid shows his finished product, he’ll show it to him and he will be amazed at how good at drawing he is even as young as him, then tells him that it’s beautiful. Then Satoshi will beam at him, gets another piece of paper and start drawing another masterpiece. That’s practically how their day went. So he has no qualms in bringing Nino over to help him with his studies.

When they arrived at the Ohno’s, they were greeted by Mrs. Ohno, who welcomed his friend and calling Satoshi to tell that Sho-nii has arrived. A short while later, they saw Satoshi padding his way to the living room.  
“Hi, Oh-chan! I’m Nino! I’m Sho-nii’s bestfriend!” Nino said in greeting.  
Satoshi froze a moment with his eyes wide open when he saw Nino and then runs behind the legs of his mother to hide. But Sho caught his face turned red before he was able to hide behind his mother’s legs.  
Mrs. Ohno chuckled at the reaction of his son and looked apologetically at Nino saying: “I’m sorry, Nino. He’s not usually shy around people.”  
“No worries, Mrs. Ohno! I understand. But I will be here for a few days because I asked Sho-chan to help me with studies because it’s exams week,” Nino said apologetically.  
“Oh don’t worry about that. Sho-kun’s friends are welcome here. So that Satoshi can have many nii-chans to teach him while he grows older,” Mrs. Ohno replied.  
Sho snorted at that. He knew that Nino would never be a good role model to Satoshi, or to any kid at that. With his bratty, snarky attitude he has, he doubts it.  
When Mrs. Ohno left for work (Satoshi’s father is working abroad), Nino went to sit on the couch where Satoshi is sitting watching his favorite tv show while Sho is finishing eating the snack Mrs. Ohno served them before leaving.  
“Ne, Oh-chan, I heard from Sho-nii that you’re good at drawing. Can I see them?” Nino asked.  
“Un!” the younger enthusiastically replied and went to run to his bedroom and got bundles and bundles of paper he drew on to show them to Nino.  
“Uwaa!!! Sugoi!!!” Nino exclaimed as he examined Satoshi’s drawings. “Sho-nii says that you’re good, but these are great, Oh-chan! You could actually win drawing contests if you join one!” Nino said while continuing to look at Satoshi’s masterpieces while the boy is blushing furiously at Nino’s praises. And that’s the scene Sho saw when he walked into the living room.  
“Eh?! Why is Satoshi-kun blushing?” Sho asked.  
Nino looked up to that and then looked at Satoshi and softly chuckled.  
“Oh, I was just saying that his drawings are great and if he ever joins drawing contests, he would win hands down!” Nino exclaimed.  
“I know right. I’ve been telling him that but he won’t believe me!” Sho said. “Ne, Satoshi-kun, do you want to play, to draw or to take a nap?”  
“I want to draw more pictures for Nino!” Satoshi said excitedly and then went to his room to get his art materials and went back to the living room with his nii-chans.  
“Satoshi-kun, just concentrate on your drawing, okay. I’ll have to help Nino study for his exams. But if you wanted to show your finished drawings, don’t hesitate to come to us, okay?” Sho said.  
“Un!” Ohno happily replied and resumed drawing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Nino went with Sho to the Ohno’s everyday because of the exams (the one subject that Sho teaches him will be taken on the last day but since the subject is English, he really needs to try really hard to study on the subject). And everytime Nino comes by, Satoshi is always enthusiastically greeting him by the front door with an excited shout of “Nino!” So when the exams week is finished and the start of Nino’s training for baseball for the upcoming tournament, Nino wasn’t able to come with Sho and visit Satoshi because the training will finish almost late at night, they noticed that Satoshi has secluded himself in his room almost not going out for a long time. At first they didn’t notice it. That Monday after the exams, as Sho entered the house, Satoshi was already there to greet, but when he saw that Sho is alone, his smile vanished and slowly went to his room like a defeated warrior. This scenario repeated a few times and Mrs. Ohno is worried about the behavior of his son so one day she asked Sho if he has any idea why Satoshi is behaving the way he is behaving for the past few days.  
“Sho-kun, I’m really worried about Satoshi. I’ve never seen him like that. Sulking in his room and almost not wanting to go out of his room. I wonder what happened.”

“I think I have an idea,” Sho said.  
Mrs. Ohno suddenly looked at Sho with the look of Really? on her face.  
Sho nods and said: “I think he is being like that because Nino is not coming here with me to visit him.”  
“Yeah. Come to think of it, I also noticed that whenever I tell him that you already arrived, he will always ask if Nino is with you.”  
“And I think Satoshi-kun likes Nino,” Sho said without batting an eyelid.  
“Like?!”  
“Yes like as in crush, infatuation and whatever things you called with them,” Sho said, smiling.  
“B-but my son is only six years old! Surely−” Mrs. Ohno starts to babble but Sho cuts him off.  
“Mrs. Ohno, no offence but I think to like someone whether you’re too young or too old, be it to a man or a woman, it wouldn’t matter, doesn’t it?” Sho said. “Isn’t it better to support him? He may hurt in the future but let him learn from that and from there he can move on and be happy again in the future, don’t you think?”  
“Well I guess I agree with you to that. But why is Nino not coming with you, anyway?”  
“Oh that? Nino’s training in baseball for the upcoming tournament next month, so we have to endure a sulking Satoshi until the tournament is finished”  
“But how are you going to convince him to visit Satoshi if the exams are already over and he’s not my son’s baby-sitter? No offence, Sho-kun,” Mrs. Ohno hurriedly added when she saw Sho grimaces lightly. “I like how you handle my son, but...”  
“I know what you mean Mrs. Ohno, but you don’t have to worry about that.”  
“And why is that”  
At this, Sho smiled while saying “Nino also likes Satoshi-kun. But he knows Satoshi-kun is still young so he is happy coming with me when I’m doing my baby-sitting job.”  
“But aren’t you helping him on his studies for your upcoming exams?” Mrs. Ohno asked, bewildered.  
“Oh, it was just an excuse just to see Satoshi-kun. He might not say it straight to my face but I’ve known Nino since we were little, so I know,” Sho smirked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One month passed by and their school won the tournament. Sho approached Nino to invite him to the Ohno’s but the younger beat him to it...  
“Ne, Sho-can,” he said, head hanging shyly as he saw Sho approaching him. “Can I come with you to visit  
Oh-chan?”  
Sho chuckled. “I was actually going to ask you if you would like to come with me to the Ohno’s. You just beat me to it. You know, Satoshi-kun misses you,” he added.  
“Eh?” he dumbly replies.  
“Yeah. You’ll know what I’m talking about when we get there,” Sho said.  
And so they both went to the Ohno’s.  
Upon arriving at their destination, Mrs. Ohno was there to greet them but stopped when she saw Sho gestured her to be quiet about Nino being there. Understanding that they wanted to surprise Satoshi, she nodded and then called out loudly to Satoshi: “Satoshi, Sho-nii is here!”  
Then they heard an almost muffled reply inside his room saying: “I’m not going out.”

They quietly laughed then Nino said loudly: “Ja, I guess Oh-chan doesn’t want to see me. I probably just go home.”  
Not a minute passed and they heard a door being slammed open, footsteps running, and suddenly the figure runs straight ahead to Nino, burying his face on Nino’s stomach, hugging the older tightly while crying.  
Nino, shocked at first at Satoshi’s reaction, came to his senses and carried the crying Satoshi in his arms and went to sit on the couch. After a while, Satoshi’s cries turns to small whimpers and hiccups while Nino rubbed his back soothingly. Sho and Mrs. Ohno retreats to the kitchen to give them “privacy”.  
“D-do y-you h-hate m-me, N-nino?” Satoshi asked in between hiccups.  
“Eh? Why would I hate you?” Nino asked.  
“Because you do not visit me anymore.”  
“Wait! Didn’t Sho-nii tell you?”  
Satoshi looked up to Nino, tilted his head a little to the side looking curious. Cute, Nino thought. “Tell me what?”  
“I was having baseball practices after our exams because we have a game coming up so I was not able to visit you.” Nino explained.  
Satoshi shook his head while his lips formed a perfect ‘O’.  
“And I cannot hate Oh-chan, because I like Oh-chan,” Nino said, smiling.  
To this, Satoshi blushed furiously and hid his face on the crook of Nino’s face. “I like Nino, too,” he mumbled.  
“So better hurry up and grow up fast. And when you reached 20, I’m going to marry you.”  
Satoshi quickly looks at Nino with wide eyes and then smiling. Holding up his pinky finger, he asked: “Promise?”  
And Nino hooked his own pinky finger to Satoshi and says: “Promise.”


End file.
